Jahuvinoids
A mechanical race. Their feet are designed to have traction on Jahusin’s slick surface with thin metal spikes on the bottom of there ovaloid feet. There body's are simple in design by being a sphere with the hull colors be a wide array with all their components inside the spherical body.Their arms are small and egg shaped to do basic things that arms do.Unlike most droids the jahuvinoids have an emotion chip to widen the appeal. The species was built by their creators to be a multifunctional droid with language disks from all species that the creators have meet for peaceful negotiations but also having an assortment of weapons inside for defence purposes which has been removed from droids of a certain class.The weapons include a short blade for close combat, a small taser for knocking out hostiles without risk of injury or death and also a small handgun located in the left arm of the droid for more dangerous foes. There eyes have encoded in them tactical strategies for the military class of the jahuvinoids from central command of the great metal tree.They also have small antenna that can receive messages like a phone and the antenna can come in many styles. Society The jahuvinoid creators in a last ditch effort to save their own race encoded a program in which all jahuvinoids must if they find a planet with no vegetation must make that planet habitable. The jahuvinoids have taken this to heart (Metaphorically) and have made a religion out of this.On their home planet they have a great temple dedicated to the goddess of vegetation and prey to hear to help with the aid of the planets terraforming.The jahuvinoids are a peaceful bunch. They don't think war is the solution to reach their goal but interfere with the progress of terraforming a planet or the destruction of a habitable planet helped by the jahuvinoids. They will take all measures to take you down for halting the progress of galactic habitability.The jahuvinoids building structure is comprised out of grown trees and other vegetation.for when a Jahuvinoid dies their components are buried under a tree with others of their ancestors, there are burial sites in certain parts of the city where thousands of jahuvinoids are buried. Government Although looking at first you will think that the jahuvinoids have a Monarchy form of government but underneath it is actually a socialist government. The king or queen jahuvinoids are from a lower class to appeal to all classes of the society who live in equality.The real runners of the government are behind the scenes controlling who will be the next king or queen,what military tactics to use on the enemy,the population of the planet,the progress of planetary terraforming and race negotiations.The Jahusin High Council is comprised of the first 6 jahuvinoids ever created.The high council members are older models of the jahuvinoids but lacking in hull color and the emotions chip.During certain times the power will shift to one of the members of the first 6 Jahuvinoids. If there is a time of war the power would shift to the one that controls the military while the others focus on less important stuff at that current time.Each of the first 6 Jahuvunoids focus on their own group which are. Exploration Military Economy Resources Technology and Science Population Spacecrafts Unlike regular fleshy races the jahuvinoids have no need for a pilot seat for their spacecrafts. What they do is recruit a jahuvinoid welltrain in aviation,take their computer brain and put it into a safe compartment on the spacecraft thus a new body.The jahuvinoids only have two classes of spacecraft that they build,Frigates and Carriers. The frigates are used for reconnaissance,scouting the universe for barren planets and relay the coordinate to the carriers which house there troops and terraformers.The frigates and carriers use hyperspace travel to find barren planet without having to take years.